Simplemente porque sí
by Lee Yong Bin
Summary: "¿A qué demonios sabrían los labios de Hermione Granger?" A estas alturas de su vida, Draco Malfoy no tenía una razón lógica por la cual pensaba en esto, pero de algo estaba seguro, probaría los labios de la insufrible sabelotodo, a como diera lugar.


Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor. Lo único que puedo decir es mío es la trama de esta pequeña historia. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.

Este fanfic no será publicado en otra página y/o fandom. NO AL PLAGIO.

A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo xD

* * *

Simplemente porque sí

Era estúpida la necesidad que tenía por probar sus labios, pensaba Draco Malfoy sentado en la mesa correspondiente a Slytherin en el Gran Comedor. El almuerzo recién estaba servido y aunque debería apurar la comida que tenía en el plato él se pasaba ese sagrado tiempo trazando planes para conseguir un beso de Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo.

A estas alturas de su vida, no tenía una razón lógica por la cual pensaba, uno, en la dichosa leona de Gryffindor, y dos, en su boca, en específico sus labios. Simplemente, una mañana se levantó pensando en todas las mujeres que había besado en su vida, pese a que le precedía una fama de "Don Juan", la verdad era que muy pocas podían darse el lujo de confirmar haber compartido un beso con el heredero Malfoy.

Eran, como mínimo, unas 15 chicas con quienes se había besado, para él era una lista un poco corta luego de cinco años estudiando en Hogwarts.

Altas, bajas, rubias, morenas, unas con cuerpos voluptuosos, otras no tanto, pero no por ello dejaban de ser atractivas. Inteligentes, unas atolondradas, serias, otras un tanto bocazas, en fin. La lista de cualidades podía seguir, pero de pronto, esa mañana de viernes se dio cuenta que ninguna, de todas las mujeres con quienes se había besado, pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor.

_"Curioso"_, considerando que había su _"buen par de féminas"_ en dicha casa, pensó Malfoy. Así pues, ese viernes se pasó todo el día enumerando a las mujeres de Gryffindor que podrían considerarse afortunadas en probar sus labios, porque claro, según Malfoy, eran ellas quienes deberían considerarse afortunadas en probar su boca.

Inevitablemente, al final de ese día, sus pensamientos fueron a parar a la única mujer que formaba parte del trío de oro.

Malfoy llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente ella nunca había dado un beso. Todo el día se la pasaba metida en sus estudios, además del tiempo en clases, seguramente el que le sobraba lo dedicaba única y exclusivamente a pasarse en la biblioteca. Los fines de semana, pensó el rubio, a lo mejor se quedaba encerrada en su cuarto o en la sala común haciendo tareas.

_"Patética"_—se dijo Malfoy.

Pero, por increíble que pareciera, ella no abandonó su mente en todo el día. El caer la noche, antes de dormirse, se quedó recostado en su cama pensando en que al menos la estúpida comadreja de Ron Weasley habría aprovechado alguna oportunidad para degustar los labios de Granger.

_"Asqueroso"_—fue el último pensamiento que llegó a la mente de Draco antes de caer rendido en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El lunes, Draco Malfoy se levantó con una duda que no lo dejó libre en casi toda la mañana.

_"¿A qué demonios sabrían los labios de Hermione Granger?"_

Seguramente mal, pues era una sangre sucia.

Una sangre sucia que, con el paso del tiempo, había crecido considerablemente, en todos los sentidos.

La primera clase de ese día era Pociones, y para su mala suerte, al haberse atrasado en el desayuno, fue uno de los últimos en llegar y le tocó tomar asiento junto a ella.

No le dirigió la mirada, simplemente se sentó en su lugar en la mesa y comenzó a tomar sus respectivos apuntes de la clase. Si podía no le iba a siquiera hablar, pero nuevamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues al _"idiota"_ del profesor Snape se le ocurrió hacer una clase práctica.

Las parejas fueron conformadas por los alumnos que compartían mesa.

—Bien, la poción que haremos es "sine dolore est", es para...

—Sé para qué sirve, sabelotodo, escuché la explicación de Snape, es una poción que inhibe el dolor—contestó con arrogancia Malfoy.

Hermione levantó su vista del libro de la clase hacia Malfoy. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, asustada por que le hubiera contestado de forma tan hosca.

De pronto cerró su labios y suspiro.

—Mira Malfoy— contestó seria— realmente no estoy de humor para aguantar tus arranques de grandeza, si pudiera cambiaría de pareja, pero en vista de que no hay otro alumno solo me tocará aguantarte. Como somos de los mejores en esta clase, y aparentemente tu también te cargas un humor de perros, te aconsejo dividirnos el trabajo y hacer la asignación lo más rápido posible. No me agradas, asumo el sentimiento es mutuo, podemos hacer esto en menos de 25 minutos, cortaré los primeros 10 ingredientes para la receta mientras tu preparas el caldero, ¿de acuerdo?

Malfoy dejó de escuchar su primera frase para concentrarse, obviamente, en su boca. En sus malditos y carnosos labios.

Hablaba demasiado, en extremo.

Perdió el hilo de sus palabras porque sus estúpidos labios le estorbaban. No llevaba nada, ni un brillo labial, de esos de sabores que acostumbraban a usar las mujeres y que los hacían más apetecibles a la vista.

Pues ella no andaba una sola gota de ese producto y aún así en su pecho surgió la horrible necesidad de chupárselos.

Lucían demasiado agradables a la vista, necesitaba callarla, pero besarla en medio de toda la clase no era una buena opción.

—¿Me estas escuchando, estúpido hurón botador?

_"¿Hurón bota qué?"_ — se dijo Malfoy.

Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—En serio, no pienso aguantar tus malos tratos, si vas a trabajar entonces empieza a hacerlo— le sentenció Hermione.

No pudo replicarle nada.

_"Maldita sea"_. Se quedó viendo sus labios unos segundo más antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a preparar el caldero.

* * *

Una semana, una larga y agónica semana había pasado de esa penosa situación.

Una inaguantable semana en donde sus pensamientos ya no estaban en los labios de Granger, ahora se dedicaba a pensar, y ver, cada _"maldito"_ recoveco de su cuerpo.

Malfoy ya no encontraba nada más que maldecir.

No era fea, debía admitirlo, era... _"estaba buena"_, así, tal cual.

Era extraño. En ciertos días su túnica la favorecía notablemente ajustándose a su bonito cuerpo, a su bonito trasero, a sus bonitos pechos.

Su cabello seguía teniendo personalidad propia, pero ya no le molestaba tanto verlo adornar su cara; enmarcando sus bonitos ojos, su bonita y adorable nariz, sus pecas a la altura de sus pómulos eran sutiles marcas que engalanaban de excelente manera su piel, y, por supuesto, cómo no, sus perfectos labios en una armoniosa simetría eran el atractivo principal de su rostro.

Sí, en efecto, no había dudas, debía besarla ya.

Se levantó de su mesa, el almuerzo hacía bastante que se había perdido en su mente pues ahora este trabajaba incansablemente en la idea de cómo estamparle un buen beso a la dichosa Gryffindor.

_"Para empezar, ¿dónde podría estar?"_

Lógico, en la biblioteca. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar y efectivamente la encontró en uno de los pasillos al final del recinto.

_"Perfecto"_, más privacidad para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La señora Pince permanecía detrás de su escritorio con un gran libro entre sus manos y el resto de estudiantes se encontraban enfrascados en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Sin vacilar, fue directo donde ella, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar la curiosidad de los presentes.

Ella lo vio en el mismo momento en el que Draco entró al pasillo. Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca, _"¿por qué él estaría pasando la tarde en la biblioteca?"_

No pudo seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos pues los brazos de Draco la sujetaron fuertemente por la cintura.

Como tenía un libro entre sus manos, no pudo usarlas para separarse de él, pues tendría que dejarlo caer y antes muerta que destruir un bello ejemplar de runas antiguas.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió cómo los labios de Malfoy se unían a los suyos.

_"¿Un momento, que diablos está pasando aquí"?_ —gritó Hermione para sus adentros.

En un segundo sentía los cálidos labios del rubio sobre ella y al otro era su lengua la que entraba sin ningún pudor en su boca para jugar divinamente.

Malfoy inclinó levemente la cabeza para profundizar el beso, la empujó sobre la estantería con el fin de degustar mejor los labios de la castaña.

Definitivamente sus labios sabían a gloria.

Levantó una de sus manos a su rostro para dirigir el beso a su antojo, succionó suavemente sus labios, recorrió con su lengua su labio superior, un poco más delgado que el inferior, y lo mordió con gentiliza.

No estaba loco, pudo sentir un leve gemido provenir de ella al hacer esto. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en él antes de continuar con el beso.

Besaba rico, exquisito, espectacular; muchos adjetivos se le venían a la mente en ese preciso momento, pero lo que no vio fue lo siguiente.

Totalmente sorprendida, lo único que pudo hacer Hermione para separarse de él fue estamparle el libro en toda su cara.

Esperaba que el libro la comprendiera.

Le faltaba el aire, con esfuerzo pudo separarse un poco del rubio y sin pensarlo dos veces, pero con mucho gusto, lo golpeó.

—¿Qué te pasa desgraciado hurón? Merlín...eso...fue... ¿qué diablos fue? — cuestionó aturdida.

No le iba a reclamar por tremendo golpe, la verdad es que valió su peso en oro. La había besado. Luego de tantas preguntas sobre sus labios, sobre su sabor, finalmente la había besado.

—Un beso, tonta, ¿la mejor bruja de la generación? Te queda grande el título—contestó.

—Sé que fue un beso, yo...bueno... ¿alguna razón por la que hiciste semejante estupidez?

He ahí la cuestión, no había razón, ninguna. Días pensado en ello y aún no encontraba nada.

Ella le hizo en gesto dando a entender de que esperaba una respuesta.

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Simplemente porque sí.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

No iba mentir, realmente tenía ganas de volverla a besar. Pero no lo creía conveniente. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, con la boca abierta de la impresión por semejante "argumento" y con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

No estaba enojada, podía notarlo. Sí sorprendida y la verdad no la culpaba. Entendía porqué lo había golpeado, la había tomado desprevenida, pero estaba seguro que si en algún mundo paralelo él se hubiera tomado el tiempo para conquistarla con el fin de convencerla para que le permitiera besarlo, lo más seguro era que ella le hubiera concedido dicho permiso.

Esto combinado al aspecto que tenía hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

_"Interesante"_ — se dijo— _"Muy interesante"._

Extendió la mano para acariciar los labios de Hermione, que estaban un poco mojados con su saliva y sin agregar nada más se retiró del lugar.

La volvería a besar, pero esta vez idearía un mejor plan para hacerlo. Uno donde ella mostrara verdadero interés por corresponderle y lo haría simplemente porque sí.

* * *

Primera historia del 2020 (y deseo que no sea la única del año).

Pues bien, hoy me dio un atacazo artístico.

Me entraron ganas de escribir "solo porque sí" :v

Desde hace mucho que quiero ser una beta reader y pues esta plataforma es bien exigente, no me queda nada más que seguir los pasos y tener un chorro de historias (o x cantidad de palabras publicadas).

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, bastante cliché creo jaja.

De antemano les agradezco su visita por acá y por haberme dejado un review (plis, aunque sea para decir que no les gustó).


End file.
